iDraw
by omgResidentEvilwtf
Summary: One day Sam discovers that Spencer likes to draw portraits of people. What does she think about all of this? My first try at a SPAM fic!


**Hey guys. I decided to write a one shot that has some SPAM love. I like reading about this ship, but unfortunately hardly anyone on here likes to sail the SPAM Ship. I got the idea when I went over to one of my friend's house while he was working on an art project. Take note, this is kind of a long ass one shot. I just updated my story iPlay, so if you haven't checked it out yet, do so on your free time. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**iDraw**

Spencer Shay headed towards a bench off to the side as Carly, Sam, and Freddie headed off in another direction to finish recording some material for iCarly that they were planning on using later on in the week. Even though the kids were seventeen, Sam being eighteen, iCarly was still a big thing. And even though each of them had their own vehicles to drive and what-not, Spencer didn't mind taxiing them to wherever they wanted. It kept him busy throughout the summer when there were no projects to be completed. Today Carly asked if he could drive them to the park so they could finish taping their bit. Spencer, not wanting to be alone, agreed, and here they were.

But while the three headed off, laughing and carrying on, Spencer headed off to a bench he spotted when they first arrived. He thought this would be an excellent time to continue something he had started a few months ago: real life portraits and drawings.

It all started one day looking for something to make a sculpture out of. Having no ideas, he headed up to Carly's room to ask her for some ideas. But when he got there, he saw her working on her homework. Not wanting to disturb her, he was about to retreat when he got an idea. Quietly he headed to his room and got a pencil and a sketchbook, returning a minute later. For the next hour and a half, Spencer sat and sketched every detail of Carly as she completed her homework.

Several hours later, Carly discovered the sketchbook lying on the counter while Spencer went to Wal-Mart. Curiosity got the best of her, so she opened it up and discovered an exact copy of herself on paper. As soon as Spencer returned Carly asked him about the drawing. Spencer tried to play it off and say it was an awful idea of his, but Carly wouldn't have it. She told him how excellent and real life it was, and that he should do it more often.

So now, for $20 a pop, he drew anything people requested. The more he drew, the better he got at it. It was something he thoroughly enjoyed doing, and it made pretty decent money at times.

Currently, there was nobody around, so Spencer looked for something to draw as practice. Seeing Carly and Freddie in the distance, he got out his sketchbook and his trusty pencil. For the next twenty minutes, he concentrated on drawing their exact movements, not even noticing somebody yelling at him until they got right next to his ear.

"Spencer!!"

Spencer dropped his sketchbook at the sudden outburst, looking around for the source. Sam was standing to his left with a grin on her face. Spencer also smiled.

"What'cha doin'?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Spencer said, quickly reaching for his sketchbook, trying to hide it.

"Liar," Sam stated flatly.

Now there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Wanting to change the subject, Sam looked at his sketchbook and asked, "May I?"

The question was rhetorical as she had already grabbed it. She sat on the bench next to Spencer and opened the sketchbook. Sam was amazed as she flipped through the drawings, each one expressing different aspects of humanity: Carly doing her homework, Freddie reading a book, Mrs. Benson on her laptop, and even Sam herself watching television, which she noticed had more details than most of the others. The faces were luminous and alive. This sketchbook was a celebration of the human condition.

"Wow, Spencer, these are really good. Really, they are!" she said in amazement.

"Eh, I don't think much of them really." Spencer replied, shrugging.

Some loose sketches slipped out and were taken by the wind. Spencer scrambled after them, only catching two, while the rest fluttered away.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Sam said.

"No, it's not a big deal really," Spencer said, snapping his wrist, shaking his drawing hand in a flourish. "I just seem to spew 'em out. Besides, they're not worth a damn anyway." For emphasis he released the two he managed to grab. They sailed off.

Sam laughed. "You're crazy!" She went back to the book, flipping to the next section.

"Well, well, what do we have here…"

This next section contained a series of nudes. Sam was transfixed by the languid beauty that Spencer has drawn. These drawings were soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They felt more like portraits than study of the human form... almost uncomfortably intimate. Sam blushed, raising the book as a couple passes.

"And these were drawn from life?" asked Sam, trying not to show her amazement.

"Yup. When I first started with this section, I was nervous as hell. But that wore off as time passed." said Spencer.

Sam studied one picture of Sasha Striker, posing half in light, half in shadow. Her hands lie at her chin, one curled and one open, like a flower, languid and graceful. The drawing is like an Alfred Stieglitz print of George O'Keefe.

"Wow, you must've liked her a lot. You used her several times." noted Sam.

"She had beautiful hands."

Sam smiled. "I bet you did something else with her…"

Spencer laughed. "No, No! I just liked her hands."

Sam looked up from the drawings.

"You have a gift, Spencer. You do. You can see people."

"I see you." Spencer said.

Sam grin widened largely.

"And…?"

Just as Spencer was about to respond, Carly yelled off in the distance.

"Sam! Come back here so we can finish!"

Spencer looked back at Sam. "Go on ahead, I'll be right here."

But Sam wouldn't have any of that. She grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging him over to Carly and Freddie, who were filming some type of dramatic scene.

Freddie was talking and motioning to Carly. "You're sad. You just left your lover inside the airport, and you may never see him again. Try to be sadder, ya know."

Suddenly Sam shoots into the shot, striking the Captain Morgan pose next to Carly, who burst out laughing. Sam then pulls Spencer into the shot and makes him pose.

Freddie grined then started yelling and making gestures, getting them to act out several things.

_Carly posed tragically against a tree, the back of her hand to her forehead._

_Spencer laid on a bench, pretending to be a King, the two girls furiously fanning him like slave girls._

_Spencer, on his knees, pleaded with his hands clasped while Sam, standing, turned her head in boredom._

_For the last one, Sam operated the camera while Freddie and Spencer had a fake western shootout. Spencer wins and leers into the lens, flexing his muscles like Hulk Hogan used to._

_

* * *

_

Spencer didn't even look up from the television as he heard a knock at the door. Knowing that most likely it was Sam, he shouted, "Come in!" not taking his eyes off of his favorite show **Heroes.**

"Hey Spence," Sam said as she opened the door and shut it quickly.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer responded.

"Is Carly or Freddie here?" Sam asked quickly.

Sensing the nervousness in her voice, Spencer turned off the TV and looked up at Sam, who was carrying a black bag.

"No, they're at some webshow convention downtown. They'll be gone for several hours. Did you steal another ham from the gas station Sam?" Spencer asked, grinning.

Sam grinned nervously. "No dummy," she said. "Since I turned eighteen last week, I was legally able to inherit what my rich grandma left me in her will, and I thought you might want to see it."

Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a **VERY** expensive looking necklace. Walking over to Spencer, she held it out for him, which he took nervously.

"Jesus. What is this, a sapphire?" he said, barely able to speak.

Sam didn't miss a beat. "A diamond. A very rare diamond. What you are holding is basically the Puckett fortune."

Spencer gazed at wealth far beyond his comprehension.

"Spencer, I want you to draw me like one of your drawings in your sketchbook, wearing this," Sam said, smiling.

"Okay," Spencer said, taking a swig of water as he continued to examine the diamond, which was heart-shaped.

"Wearing **only** this."

Spencer did a spit take, looking up at Sam with a surprised expression.

**--**

Sam sat in Carly's bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror as she pulled the comb out of her hair, letting her magical hair fall down to her waist, nervous about what she was getting herself into.

**--**

Spencer worked on repositioning the couch while moving everything else out of the way so he could get the perfect amount of lighting. After he got the couch in the right position, he positioned the pillows so it would look fuller. Satisfied, he sat down on the chair that he had positioned in front of the couch and prepared himself by flipping to a clean page in his sketchbook and sharpening his charcoal pencil to just the right length. As he finished, he heard Carly's bedroom door open, revealing Sam in a silk kimono he'd sure as hell never seen before.

"You don't think Carly would mind if I borrowed this for a bit?' Sam said, smirking.

Spencer made note to ask Carly how she obtained this article of clothing, but right now, that was beside the point.

Sam walked over to Spencer, holding out her hand. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." Sam handed him a twenty dollar bill and stepped back slowly. Her eyes never left Spencer's as she slowly lowered the robe.

Spencer looked so stricken, it was almost comical. Taking a few seconds to recover his composure, he motioned toward the couch.

"Okay, uh, go position yourself on the bed-- er-- uh-- couch." He said nervously. Sam smirked, slowly lying down on the couch.

"Tell me when it looks right to you," Sam stated, changing positions several times.

"Uh… just bend your left leg a little bit and… and lower your head a tiny bit. There, you got it," he said, still trying to recover from his last blunder. He then let out a deep sigh, repositioned his sketchbook, and brought the pencil to the paper as he began to outline Sam's body.

As he traced the outline he had to look up several times so he could get all the details. Sam's seeing this, muttered, "So serious." This got a tiny smirk from Spencer, but that quickly faded as he was in one of those moments where nothing could get in his way. Everything else faded away except for the beautiful _woman_ in front of him. Time seemed to slow down to an insanely slow pace as he drew each of Sam's features with perfect detail that he didn't know was even possible from him. Of all her features, from her lips to her breasts, her eyes were the most difficult to draw. They portrayed so much emotion Spencer had never seen before from any lady he'd ever known. The energy they held was indescribable.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monet blushing." Sam said, seeing Spencer peer over the top of his sketchbook. It was an image she could never forget.

"He did landscapes; he never had _you_ staring back at him." Spencer said without looking up.

Despite his nervousness, Spencer continued to draw with sure strokes, knowing that this would be the best drawing of his life. Sam's pose was languid, her hands beautiful, and her eyes radiated with unmatched energy.

**--**

Sam glanced over Spencer's shoulder at the drawing. Spencer had x-rayed her soul.

"Date it, Spencer. I want to remember this night forever." Sam said.

So Spencer did: July 14, 2010, along with the initials SS as Sam leaned over to grab the sketchbook. As grabbed it, Spencer leaned in towards Sam and kissed her. It was slow at first, but as the seconds passed, it deepened. Spencer brought up his empty hand and ran it through Sam's hair, messing it up in the process. As Sam began to lean in even more, there was a loud knock at the door, and both Sam and Spencer fell to the floor.

"Spencer, Sam?" You guys home?" Carly's voice could be heard through the door as she messed with her keys to get the door open.

"Fuck!" said Sam, laughing hysterically as she tried to get up and get out of sight before Carly barged in. Sam managed to dive into Carly's room just as Carly opened the front door, pocketing her keys. She looked around and stopped in her tracks, seeing Spencer sprawled on the floor grinning madly.

"What happened here?" Carly said, looking at Spencer.

"Uh…" Spencer tried to keep his laugh in, "I was... um… rearranging the furniture!" he said. For emphasis, he stood up and dragged the couch to its original place. Spencer knew that Carly could see right through his bogus lie.

"With your art supplies?"

Shit. Spencer forgot about that. "Yeaa, about that…"

Carly laughed. "I shouldn't bother anymore with asking why you do what you do. Anyway, is Sam here? We need to plan for iCarly."

Spencer didn't know whether he should lie and say she wasn't here, or say that she was. Thankfully, though, Sam answered that question herself by emerging from Carly's room.

"Jeez, Sam, you look like hell!" Carly stated.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Sam said, frowning. Her hair was an absolute mess and it looked like she had thrown on her clothes in about two seconds.

"By the way, your shirt is on backwards," Carly pointed out. Sam looked down and saw that it was.

"Oh, well, shit." Sam stuttered.

Carly gave her a funny look. "Okay… well when you're done fixing yourself up, meet me in the studio. We have to plan for tomorrow night's webcast."

"Will do," Sam said as Carly made her way up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Spencer and Sam breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Wow, we handled that _very_ well." Spencer said after a moment.

"Yea…"

Sam then took off her shirt and turned it around. Spencer didn't even bother shielding his eyes even though he saw that she didn't have a bra on.

"Well, don't keep Carly waiting, she'll get pissed at you if you're not up there soon." said Spencer.

To prove his point, Carly yelled from upstairs, "SAM!!!"

"Damn, I'd better go. We'll continue this "conversation" later I suppose?" Sam said, putting air quotes around the word _conversation._

Spencer leaned down and gave Sam a quick kiss before ushering her onto the elevator.

"Definitely, I can't wait."

* * *

**Note about the date: I wasn't exactly sure of what year Sam would be eighteen on the show, so I just guessed here. I assumed she is sixteen in the show. Sorry if this is incorrect.**


End file.
